Sleeping Sherlock
by nothinghappenstome
Summary: Prompt: Sherlock sleep talks. John never noticed until he climbed into bed with him and curled up. The first time they wake up together, Sherlock feels self-conscious and John makes it better.


_Prompt: Sherlock sleep talks. John never noticed until he climbed into bed with him and curled up. The first time they wake up together, Sherlock feels self-conscious and John makes it better. Hope you like, I'm considering writing another chapter ^^ Please review, Olivia3_

* * *

><p>"Sherlock? Sherlock, are you awake?" John had walked slowly from his bedroom, down the stairs to Sherlock's. He stood at the door, the first time he'd been to his room. He imagined Sherlock's room to be tidy, but just as the rest of the flat, it was just as messy and cluttered, if anything it was worse. He had just woken from a nightmare, a nightmare where Sherlock had died on the battlefield in Afghanistan. He was creeping into every memory, and even though that had only been living together for six months, John couldn't imagine a life without Sherlock.<p>

Sherlock muttered a faint yes, lazily opened his eyes and nodded. He gestured John to lie beside him. John got into Sherlock's bed, and he curled up next to him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around the curled up John, and gently kissed his head. John reached out to hold Sherlock's pale hand, and entwined their fingers together, tan against white.

"Don't leave me." John mumbled just loud enough for Sherlock to hear.  
>"I'll need to check on an experiment before you wake."<br>"Please Sherlock." Those two words went straight to Sherlock's heart, and those words alone made him stay. He couldn't leave John, John had him locked in position.  
>"I promise, now go to sleep John." A few minutes passed before John spoke.<br>"Only if you sleep too." Sherlock frowned, but agreed. Within minutes the tired couple fell to sleep in each other's arms, leaving themselves to the land of dreams.

"John..." Sherlock started to mumble in his sleep. After a while, this awoke John, who realised Sherlock was still sleeping. He smiled, and started to watch Sherlock, fascinated by the fact he was muttering John's name. It was the first night they had properly slept together; normally it consisted of John sleeping with Sherlock watching him sleep from a distance. Because of this, John never realised Sherlock talked in his sleep. But he was enjoying it. A new word was added to Sherlock's mumblings.

"John... Fuck..." A moan soon followed, leaving John to question what Sherlock was dreaming about. Obviously it was something that he was enjoying. Maybe it was the first time they kissed.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock and John stumbled into the flat laughing; Sherlock had just cracked another case.<em>  
><em>"Take away to celebrate?" Sherlock suggested. "I'll pay." John smiled.<em>  
><em>"Now you've said that you have me convinced."<em>  
><em>Later that evening, John was sitting in his armchair. Sherlock was moving from his chair to get John his tea. He was still laughing from what John had just said; he was that distracted that he tripped over the table between them. John's reflexes were still quick, from the quick thinking from the army training. He caught Sherlock, and pulled him onto his lap.<em>

_Who moved first, neither of them knew. But what the both remembered clearly was their first kiss, the first kiss that established their sub-conscious love for each other. The longing passion for each other bloomed during this first kiss, and they couldn't care less about the rest of the world._

* * *

><p>John smiled at that memory, never wanting to delete it. He was so pulled in to the memory he didn't realise Sherlock gently nibbling at his neck until he sunk his teeth in, biting John's neck hard enough to leave a bruise. John whispered Sherlock's name, and stroked his hair.<br>"John... Need you... I..." Sherlock mumbled into the neck he had just bitten. John smiled once more and whispered in Sherlock's eat how much he needed Sherlock too.  
>"I love... You... John..." John's smile widened, but slowly faded as he realised he wanted to hear those words from Sherlock's mouth, whilst he was fully awake and aware of what he was saying. Sherlock had never told John that he loved him, and John wanted it to stay that way until Sherlock built the courage to say it first.<p>

John lay there, and waited for Sherlock to speak again. But all that followed was his name being softly called from the detective's husky baritone as he neared waking. The detective opened his eyes slowly to find John looking at him, and he blushed.

"Oh please don't tell me I spoke in my sleep."  
>"I think even your half asleep deduction skills can figure out if you spoke out of not. I was enjoying it, I must say." Sherlock noticed the bite mark on John's neck.<br>"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. Although, I think you rather enjoyed it judging by the look in your eyes. They're sparkly blue; they look beautiful in the morning sun..." It then became John's turn to blush before he whispered in Sherlock's ear.

"Did you mean what you said in your sleep?" Sherlock smirked, and mumbled into John's neck as he licked the newly formed bruise.  
>"If what I deduce is correct," He moved to look into the doctors blue eyes, "Then yes. I love you; I love you with all my heart. You easily picked the lock to my heart, which was cleverly locked away and simply placed it back in my chest. It beats for you. Every second of everyday, everything is for you, so at the end of the day you can lay in my arms safe. I love you, John Hamish Watson." He looked away after his declaration of love for John. John smiled to himself, and caressed his detective's cheek.<br>"You are mine, mine forever. My consulting detective. I love you too." He gently kissed Sherlock, pouring his love for Sherlock into that one kiss, which left the both of them breathless.  
>"John..."<br>"Yes Sherlock?"  
>"You're my doctor. I love you." John laughed, and pulled Sherlock back for another kiss.<p> 


End file.
